The Perfect Trix Commercial
by Ztarlight
Summary: I return once again to perfect another stupid cereal commercial.


(First it was Cap'n Crunch, now it's Trix. Hiya, my name is Ztarlight and I'll be your friendly neighborhood breakfast cereal terrorizer for this fic. Lo  
and behold, I am still terribly upset by the corny commercials that are being run on television, so once again I boldly sit in the director's chair to tell  
of a tale that, I believe, suits America better. Cap' Crunch is a registered trademark of Quaker Oats, and Trix is a registered trademark of General  
Mills cereals...none of which I own. Okay? Does that make all you lawyers happy?!?! I'm DISCLAIMING them!!!! ...not that they'd get much out of   
me anyway. ^-^ Moving on....)  
  
  
The Perfect Trix Commercial  
  
Characters:  
Mary: A Caucasian girl with brown hair and brown eyes.  
Peter: A Caucasian boy with brown hair and brown eyes.  
Bob: An African-American boy with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Setting: The neighborhood park  
  
  
Peter and Bob were involved in a fierce game of tag when their stomachs started to rumble. Mary smiled from her position on the picnic blanket.  
"You guys should know how important breakfast is. It's a good thing I brought provisions for us." She pulled out plastic bowls, plastic spoons, cups  
of milk, napkins, and a box of Trix. The three kids sat down to eat.  
  
Meanwhile, the Rabbit was hiding out in the tree above them. (So what if rabbits don't really climb trees? It's my fic.) "Oh, boy!! Trix, with it's   
lemony-yellows, grapity-grapes, rasberry-reds, and - oh, forget it. They don't pay me enough to do this stuff, anyway. Now, let's see..." the Rabbit  
plotted out his plan of attack.  
  
Mary sighed contentedly. "That was great, you guys." Suddenly she heard a voice cry out, " OOH, I'm SOOOO hungry..." Bob looked up to see a  
young boy groaning.   
  
The boy looked at Bob. "Can I have some, too, please?"  
  
Mary sighed. "Did you skip breakfast, too?" The boy nodded. She smiled softly. "Well, okay. But don't make this an everyday thing."  
  
The boy, who was really the Rabbit, chuckled to himself. [Don't worry, I only need ths one bowl. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!] he thought.  
  
Before he could take a bite, Peter cut him off. "Hey are you the new kid?"  
  
Desperate to get to his Trix, the Rabbit answered hurriedly, "Yes, I am." Back to the bowl... with it's lemony-yellows, grapity- [Wait, I did this part  
already.]  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
[This lousy brat! Why can't he get lost?!] " I'm uh,...R..ob..bi. Yeah, Robbi." [Oh,yeah. That's original.]  
  
Peter smiled. "Well, nice to meetcha, Robbi." Peter grabbed Robbi's hand and shook it vigorously, knocking his hat off to reveal a pair of long,  
white bunny ears. Gasp " It's the Rabbit! He's trying to steal our Trix!"  
  
"Well, DUH. What did you think I was gonna do? Give you a 4-year scholorship to college?!"  
  
Peter nodded furiously. Sighing in defeat, the Rabbit dropped the bowl. Mary giggled. "Silly Rabbit. Trix are for kids."  
  
But as Mary said this, she didn't realize that she left the rest of the box unguarded. The Rabbit leapt into the air, as high as he could, and aimed his  
target on the box, all the while emitting this one lone cry:  
  
"BAAAAAAAANNNNNNNZZZZZZAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Rabbit landed face-first in the box and gobbled up the cereal as fast as he possibly could. "Yes...the TRIX!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I HAVE IT AND YOU DON'T!!" The Rabbit began to grow and mutate into a radio-active superbunny.   
  
"I HAVE THE POWER!! TRY AND STOP ME NOW, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRATS!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bob turned to Mary. "Now what?"  
  
Mary shrugged. " I got another box at home. C'mon, let's go get some more!"  
  
But before Mary, Bob, and Peter could get to Mary's house, they were fried by the radio-active superbunny's X-Ray vision. Laughing maniacally,  
he took over the world.  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
(So, did we all enjoy my little ficcy? I hope so. And if you liked that, I've got an Idea in development called, "The Perfect Lucky Charms   
Commercial"...which I also do NOT own, so get away from me, you stupid lawyers!! Hey, that's MY penny!!! Excuse me people, I have to tangle   
with the local law council... be back some other time!! - Ztarlight  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
